The processing capabilities and prevalence of portable computing devices including, for example, smartphones, tablet computers, gaming and/or music devices, etc., have increased dramatically over the past few years. One area that has seen particular improvement is the display of three-dimensional (3D) objects and environments, which may be displayed, for example on 3D enabled screens, e.g. using polarized images and glasses, or simulated on two-dimensional (2D) screens, e.g. using appropriate perspective, shading, relative object movement, etc.
Many portable devices have limited means of providing user input, such as a minimal number of buttons for basic functions like volume, power, and opening and/or closing applications. Instead, it has become prevalent for such devices to rely on touch screen inputs for more involved commands, such as selecting icons, navigating screens, documents and the like, e.g. by swiping, manipulating documents, e.g. by holding finger press, pinching, and/or de-pinching, etc. However, known touchscreen inputs have limitations in the context of navigating 3D objects and environments.